Flash Collective Rankings
The Flash Collective Rankings, FCR for short, is a ranking system created by Dark Ermac for Super Smash Flash 2, which is largely based on the results from the tournament series Smash Island, ''X'', and Hypest. There are also some standalone events that have been included based on their own notability, such as Smash Planet Zero and I Thought This Was Melee. How it works Each tournament has a weight, based on the number of players who checked in to the tournament and where those players are on FCR. The winner of the tournament gets X points, where X is equal to the weight of the tournament. For example, a tournament with 16 entrants will give the winner 16 points. Every subsequent place below the first receives half of the number of points of the one above it. From the above example, 2nd place would score 8 points, while 3rd would score 4, and so on. Note that in certain cases, such as with ties, the system will not adjust these values to compensate. A 7th place entrant will thus obtain a quarter of the number of points of the two 5th place players above them. A player will not acquire any points for a tournament unless they play at least one game during the tournament. The rankings are determined by the total number of points accumulated in this fashion from all tournaments within the past year of the current rankings. Matchup chart As a supplement, There is also a matchup chart involving all players who have participated in at least one set in a tournament. A set will not count towards this chart if no games are played. The matchup chart is arranged by player tier, followed by something akin to the Buchholz System, followed by win/loss difference. Player tiers Player tiers do not directly factor into the rankings, but are obtainable titles by all ranked players as another visual indication of one's skill. They are as follows: *'God' — Black; acquired by showing complete dominance over all other players, or by having a positive record over at least 1/2 of the pre-existing Gods; can be lost if one has a negative record over all other Gods and at least 3 non-Gods or if one does not go to any FCR-ranked tournaments in a 3-month period. *'Demigod' — Gray; acquired by having a positive record over at least one God or at least 3 other Demigods; can be lost if one no longer qualifies for the title. *'King' — Gold; acquired by winning at least one tournament; can be lost if one has not won a single event in over a year. *'Honored Knight' — Orange; acquired by a Knight who has a positive record over at least 5 other players ranked knight and above; can be lost if one no longer qualifies for the title. *'Knight' — Yellow; acquired by placing within the top 3 of at least one tournament; can be lost if one has not placed in the top 3 in over a year. *'Apprentice Lv2' — Green; acquired by an Apprentice who has a positive record over at least 3 other players ranked Knight and above; can be lost if one no longer qualifies for the title. *'Apprentice Lv1' — Blue; acquired by an apprentice who has a positive record over at least 3 other non-Peasants; can be lost if one no longer qualifies for the title. *'Apprentice Lv0' — Lavender; acquired by placing within the top 8 of at least one tournament; can be lost if one has not placed in the top 3 in over a year. *'Peasant' — White; there is nothing special about this title. Any player who is not part of the above is located in this tier. The rankings Top 25 players, as of January 11, 2019. Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 FCR Ranked Tournaments *''Smash Island'' *''X Tournament Series'' *''Hypest Tournaments'' *''7th Swords Tournament Series'' *''Vanilla Album'' *''SoldierSunday''/''Traweezie's tournaments See also *X Scoring System'' *Hypest Tournament Rankings *TSF Royal Court Rankings External link *McLeodGaming Forums' thread Category:Competitive play Category:Online ranking systems Category:Ranking systems